


Fan of fate? Not really.

by bookwars



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Let's pretend Ziva never left, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Abby never really payed attention to her watch until now.





	Fan of fate? Not really.

_In this world, you  know when you're going to meet your soulmate. You're born with a watch in your wrist, that counts down to the second when you're going to meet your soulmate. It starts up again if you miss them or when you saw them again. It also became warm to let you know the correct person. For some, it is kind and introduces them at the right time. They can meet on buses, in school, or random happenstance._

_Other times, the universe is cruel. Soulmates that die before meeting, leaving their partners with cracked watches and now count down until they die; wrong matches, or partners disgusted with who they got as a partner. The painful ones, however, are the ones that can't be together due to a multitude of reasons ranging from parents to timing. Luckily for those who are fans who are fans of happy endings, this story tells one of two souls that were meant for each other._

* * *

 

Abby's alarm blared, waking her up to the start of the day.  She slowly started to move. Don't get her wrong,  she loved her job at NCIS. However, the hours weren't her friend. The night before she hadn't gotten home until midnight, so she only gotten six hours of sleep after a really tough case. There were upsides as well; she was a superhero. Well, not an actual one. This job required her to be a beacon of justice. It took her mind off many things.

One of those things was her watch. It wasn't broken like others, it just had a long time on it. Most of her friends had meet their soulmates already.  This included her two best work friends, Ziva and Tony. When they first met, he said to her " _For you I could steal the stars but, I can also get them a legitimate way if that impresses you more_ ". That Christmas, he got her a star necklace. Ziva proposed to him on News Years. They were the prefect couple; Abby hoped she was going to be that lucky but doubted it.

As she brushed her teeth, she looked at her watch . It said a few hours. Oh that's nice , she thought as she got dressed. As she pulled on her boots, it finally clicked what she read. It was like everything was on pause. She didn't move as several thought ran through her head, from the fantastic to the horrible . Next thing she knew it was almost seven, and going to be late for work.  

She rushed out the door, cursing at herself for caring about her soulmate over work. 

* * *

 

Abby got really lucky, for her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs,was getting out of his car as well. Gibbs was a private man but  over the years they had been working together, Abby had learned a few things about him. Why he liked his coffee a certain way, why he covered his watch, and why he was protective of his team. 

" _Hey, Abby. It's late for you, isn't it?_ "

" _Yeah, sorry Gibbs. Traffic slowed me down from my slow start this morning_." she said walking in step with him.

" _Well, I have a favor to ask you. Can you show the new probie around today?_ "

" _Of course! Anything to get out of paperwork_." she joked. As Gibbs thanked her, her wrist burned to point she thought it was going to fall off. She happened to see it was at five seconds. She looked up and saw a man with a cup of coffee, looking nervous as she was That's when their eyes met.

The air filled with electricity. Two souls finally found each other. 

" _Hi_ " she said, nervously.   
" _Hi"_ he said with a small stutter.

They didn't say any other words before Gibbs pushed Abby into McGee. 

" _Go, you too. It's not everyday you meet your soulmate_ " Gibbs said, with a sad look in his eyes. McGee hadn't learned the reason for the look but, Abby knew the reason. They were the lucky ones she thought as they headed to get coffee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off the famous wrist watch prompt and "For you I could steal the stars but, I can also get them a legitimate way if that impresses you more" Let me know if you want me to continue this story; for now I'm going to to put it as one chapter in case this story sucks. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
